An endoscopic surgery has been used in which an endoscope is inserted into a body, a region (surgery region) being a surgical target in the body is captured as an observed portion to display the captured region on a screen by using the endoscope, and treatment is performed on the surgery region while viewing the screen. In the endoscopic surgery, desired signal processing is performed on an image signal of the observed portion which has an optical image and is obtained in the endoscope by applying illumination light to the observed portion from a light source device and an image of the observed portion having an optical image is displayed on a screen.
In such an endoscopic surgery, it is necessary that a range or a position of an observed portion to be displayed on the screen is appropriately adjusted depending on circumstances in order for a practitioner performing surgery to ensure an optimal view field (surgical field) for a surgery region.
However, typically, the practitioner holds a surgical instrument for performing surgery with both hands. Accordingly, it is difficult for the practitioner to operate a work of such the screen adjustment rapidly for himself. The practitioner operating an adjustment mechanism and the like for himself for screen adjustment is not preferable in view of ensuring a degree of cleanness of a surgery region, medical equipment, an operating room, and the like.
Thus, in general, an instruction of the practitioner is given to an assistant called a scopist or the like and the assistant operates the adjustment mechanism in accordance with the instruction from the practitioner to perform such the screen adjustment.
However, in the method in which the assistant intervenes, the instruction of the practitioner may be transferred inaccurately and thus rapid screen adjustment desired by the practitioner may be difficult.
As a method of adjusting a screen without an assistant intervening, for example, a surgical supporting system in which the practitioner recognizes forceps to adjust expansion or brightness of a camera, has been proposed in PTL 1.